Una persona especial
by K Kinomoto
Summary: Respuesta al reto de La Mazmorra del Snarry, “Feliz cumpleaños, Harry”. Dedicado a nuestra querida Zandaleesol. Cansado de relaciones ocasionales, Harry pide un deseo la noche de su cumpleaños: Encontrar una persona especial. Snarry.


Este fic está dedicado a mi querida Zandaleesol.

Solecita, me alegra mucho que ya estés recuperada, iluminando el foro con tu presencia.

Va para ti, preciosa.

**Una persona especial.**

**K Kinomoto**

Resumen: Respuesta al reto de La Mazmorra del Snarry, "Feliz cumpleaños, Harry". Dedicado a nuestra querida Zandaleesol.

Cansado de relaciones ocasionales, Harry pide un deseo la noche de su cumpleaños: Encontrar una persona especial. Lo que Harry no sabe, es que esa persona especial siempre ha estado cerca de él.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Pareja: Severus/Harry

Clasificación: NC-17

Advertencias: Slash, lemon.

**Primera Parte**

**Alguien especial para ti.**

**S**everus Snape casi podía ver lo que sucedía del otro lado de la puerta.

Minutos antes, Potter acababa de entrar a sus habitaciones… acompañado. El compañero en turno esa noche era alto, delgado y rubio. Eso alcanzó a ver antes que Potter lo empujara a través del umbral y cerrara la puerta con una patada seca, urgente. Una patada que había dolido en la boca de su estómago. Y también en su alma.

Y él que tenía grandes planes para esa noche. En su sótano, con su maravilloso libro _"Moste Potente Potions, XXXII Edición"_; mil quinientas páginas de fantásticas pociones. Más de seiscientas pociones nuevas… ¡Y un caldero nuevo como regalo por haber sido el primero en adquirirlo! ¡Mas un grandioso estuche de piel de dragón para guardar viales llenos de nuevas pociones!

Y ahora su maravilloso libro se quedaría donde estaba: en algún lugar de su biblioteca, esperando mejores tiempos. Porque era imposible concentrarse en mezclar bilis de armadillo con hígado de cocodrilo y yemas frescas de huevo de un Opaleye de las Antípodas, mientras Harry Potter follaba justo por encima de su cabeza. Con un desconocido. Con alguien que no era él.

Caminó de un lado a otro de su habitación, el eco de sus pasos amortiguados por la mullida alfombra gris. Odiaba a Harry Potter. Con toda su alma y con todo su corazón. Con toda su mente y con todo su cuerpo. Con todo su ser y con todos sus sentimientos. Lo odiaba como el día odiaba al sol, como la noche a la luna. Como Potter a su varita y como él a sus pociones.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de entrar y lanzar una imperdonable sobre aquella cama. Importaba un demonio a quién le diera, él necesitaba desahogarse de cualquier manera. Se acercó y pegó la oreja a la puerta. Con toda certeza se estarían revolcando sobre la cama deshecha, las almohadas olvidadas en el suelo.

—_Hum… ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?_ —el rumor llegó claro a sus oídos sensibles, a pesar de la puerta cerrada. Gimió con frustración, tratando de identificar de quién provenía la excitada voz—. _Hazlo otra vez… así…_

Potter tenía derecho a llevar a quien quisiera. Después de todo, ésa era la casa de ambos. De Potter y de él. Él había vendido entre otras cosas de regular valor, la casa de Las Hilanderas. Potter sólo había necesitado hacer un retiro de Gringotts para completar el valor de la casa. Se había prometido a sí mismo que trataría de respetar su espacio, mientras Potter también respetara sus cosas.

Al principio no le importó que llevara a su cama a quien quisiera. Acababan de hacer un acuerdo de mutua amistad y compañerismo, y no veía mal que su nuevo amigo se hiciera de algunas conquistas para comenzar. Era joven y lleno de hormonas. Todo iría bien siempre que no usara su dormitorio, ni las demás habitaciones de la casa para sus actividades sexuales.

—_Eso es… tienes una lengua estupenda_ —esta vez, escuchó con claridad la voz de Potter. No se dio cuenta cuán duro se estaba poniendo hasta que su pene saltó debajo de su holgado pijama—. _Voy a… acabar… ¡Ohhhh!_

Maldito rubio. Maldito Potter. Y maldito él por seguir parado detrás de la puerta, espiando como si toda su vida dependiera de los gemidos que alcanzaba a escuchar. Durante más de veinte años había sido un espía. Pero un espía con clase. Ahora sus acciones se reducían a un vulgar fisgoneo. Una intrusión a la intimidad de quien lo suponía un amigo. Una falta a su confianza. Excitante, pero una falta a final de cuentas.

— _¿Te gustó?_ —la voz del rubio se escuchó esta vez.

_¿Acaso no lo oíste gemir, estúpido? ¿Cuál es tu Coeficiente Intelectual? ¿Menos cien? _Otra pregunta estúpida como ésa, y él mismo lo echaría a patadas a la calle. Acto seguido, ocuparía su lugar para hacerle a Potter la mamada de su vida. Él sí que sabía usar la lengua en cosas más productivas.

_Eso sería muy bueno. Sí…_ Y después lo cogería de espaldas contra el colchón, y lo atravesaría hasta hacerlo gritar su nombre… metió la mano bajo la cinturilla de su pijama, ya humedecido. Se frotó con fuerza, moviendo hacia arriba y abajo. Al otro lado de la puerta, otro gemido, largo, intenso. Estarían follando en forma, sin duda.

— _¡Ohhhh! ¡Sí! ¡Más duro! ¡Más adentro!_ — ¿no podía ser un poco más silencioso el estúpido ese? Estaba a punto de perder la erección sólo de escuchar la voz chillona atravesando la puerta, maltratando sus sensibles tímpanos.

— _¿Te gusta así?_ —_ohhh sí…_ Potter se escuchaba tan distinto. Tan excitante. Tan… follable. La mano sobre su pene apretó más sobre el hinchado glande—. _¿Así? Dime qué te gusta. Dime…_

Me gusta rápido y duro. Me gusta que gimas detrás de mi oreja. Me gusta que me beses el hombro mientras me arañas la espalda. Me gusta que me saques la lengua para que te la muerda… me gustas… me gusta… que me digas que te gusto… Ohhhh Harry… no sabes cuánto… mmm... maldición…

Snape lo escuchó con claridad. El orgasmo de Harry fue intenso, tan vivo como el suyo cuando se dejó ir detrás de él en un silencioso gemido. Durante un largo momento no supo nada más. Se alejó de la puerta y caminó despacio hacia su habitación, la pegajosa humedad de su pantalón incomodándolo a cada paso. Recordándole su miserable condición.

Se quitó la ropa y dejó que el agua de la regadera diluyera los restos de su miseria. Porque era un miserable. Un miserable por violar la intimidad de Potter. Un miserable por vivir sólo de pajas mientras el otro disfrutaba follando y siendo follado por quien se le viniera en gana, menos con él. Un miserable por no tener los pantalones para encarar su miseria.

Por no tener el valor de decirle cuánto lo amaba.

Desnudo, se tendió sobre su cama fría. Se cubrió a medias con las sábanas frías, sintiendo su cuerpo más frío que nunca. En la habitación de al lado sólo se escuchaba el silencio. Con toda seguridad Potter y su compañero en turno ya dormían, cansados de follar.

Abrazados, dándose calor el uno al otro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape odiaba servir de enfermero.

Pero había algo que odiaba aún más que eso, y era servir de enfermero a un promiscuo veinteañero. Y más, cuando ese veinteañero en cuestión no estaba enfermo en realidad. No es que los ojos rojos y la cabeza escondida entre las pálidas manos apretadas no delataran su estado lastimoso. Él no era un hombre compasivo, y el veinteañero pareció recordarlo apenas lo vio cruzando el umbral de su habitación.

—La próxima vez que me despiertes para esto, te traeré una poción que te soltará el estómago de aquí hasta fin de año —Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la firme voz taladrando su cabeza. Bebió con rapidez, sin evitar un gesto asqueado ante su sabor.

—Siento haberte molestado, Severus —el joven se recostó sobre la cama, cuyas sábanas deshechas y sucias delataban la actividad de la noche anterior—. No lo habría hecho si no fuera porque tengo que estar en el Ministerio dentro de media hora.

—Eso no parecía importarte anoche, cuando llegaste con tu acompañante en turno —Harry levantó la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando descubrió que la poción no había terminado de hacer efecto. Le pareció que la voz del hombre mayor destilaba celos, pero pensó que sólo era su imaginación.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó, refiriéndose a su "acompañante en turno" como Snape acababa de llamar a su más reciente adquisición, mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de hostelero? —Severus se dirigió a la puerta, y Harry no pudo ver la mezcla de celos y amargura ensombreciendo el maduro semblante—. Búscalo dentro de tu culo, ahí debe seguir metido.

— ¡Pero qué genio! Hoy amanecimos de mal humor, ¿eh? —Harry volvió a cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos cuando el portazo taladró su cerebro. Severus parecía estar más molesto que en otras ocasiones. Prometió pensar más a fondo en el asunto cuando volviera de su trabajo.

Se dio una ducha rápida, pues quería comer algo antes de marcharse al Ministerio. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo cuando el aroma a café recién hecho inundó sus fosas nasales. Adoraba a Severus porque en las mañanas siempre le tenía una tasa de la humeante bebida, esperando por él. Le gustaba escucharlo responder a su saludo de buenos días con un gruñido, su rostro adusto escondido tras el Profeta.

— ¡Ah! no te imaginas la noche tan movida que pasé —Harry se estiró como un gato, y no se dio cuenta que detrás del Profeta Diario, los dientes de Severus se apretaban con fuerza—. Ese rubio sí que era muy… eh… ardiente. ¿Vas a comerte ese emparedado?

—Atragántate con él, Potter —Harry dio un sorbo a su café caliente antes de probar el emparedado—. Atragántate con todos lo que quieras.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Desayunaste bilis de armadillo? —la hoja de papel se arrugó alrededor de las manos de Snape, pero éste no respondió. Frustrado, Harry tiró el emparedado a un lado y forzó a Snape a mirarlo de frente, rasgando el papel en el proceso—. ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa? ¿Estás molesto por algo que hice?

— ¿No tenías que irte a trabajar? —Severus arrojó el periódico y se puso de pie, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca—. A diferencia de ti, a mí sí me interesa mi trabajo. Y hoy tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.

— ¿Qué te está sucediendo, mi amigo? —Harry lo observó marcharse, sintiendo una extraña desazón dentro de su pecho. Después de casi cinco años de convivir con él en la misma casa, estaba acostumbrado a sus episodios de mal humor. Pero durante las últimas semanas, el mal humor de Severus se venía tornando más agrio. Harry lo quería, y le preocupaba que su amigo estuviera atravesando por alguna situación difícil.

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás por ahí? —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida, y querida. La melena roja asomó por encima de las llamas, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Al obtenerlo, el resto del cuerpo se dejó ver, ataviado en un coqueto vestido amarillo.

—Hola Ginny, ¿cómo estás? —Harry correspondió al cálido abrazo de quien alguna vez fuera su novia—. Hace mucho que no vienes a visitarme.

—He estado ocupada con todo este asunto de la boda… —Harry advirtió el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga—. Ya sabes cómo es mamá. Tiene planes de ampliar el jardín y decorarlo con flores, campanas y cuanta cursilería te puedas imaginar.

—Pero no puedes negar que estás tan ilusionada como ella —la sonrisa radiante de Ginny iluminó la sala, y de paso, el día de Harry que Severus acababa de amargar con su áspera actitud—. ¿Y qué dice Dean de todo esto?

—Él prefiere no meterse en estas cosas —Ginny se sentó en el lugar que Harry le señalaba. Se cruzó de piernas mientras jugueteaba con el anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo anular—. Ha estado ocupado con los trámites de la casa. No aceptamos la oferta de mis papás de compartir la planta alta. La verdad es que queremos total privacidad.

—Eso me parece muy bien —Harry meditó por un momento en las palabras de su amiga—. A mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien más viviera en la misma casa que yo compartiera con mi pareja. Claro… cuando eso suceda.

—Pero lo has venido haciendo todos estos años, ¿no? —Harry la miró sin comprender—. Es decir… sé que a veces tienes visitas y… ya sabes. Con el profesor Snape en el cuarto de al lado…

—Vaya… no había pensado en eso —Harry entrecerró sus ojos verdes, tratando de hacer la cuenta de cuántos hombres había metido a su habitación, y follado con ellos estando Severus a una puerta de distancia. Sintió que los colores le subían al rostro—. Merlín… en verdad no había pensado en eso…

—Bueno, mientras piensas en ello, te traje esto… —Ginny extendió un sobre blanco, decorado en las orillas con un hilo dorado. Al frente, un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas sujetas a un moño, también dorado—. Es la invitación formal para mi boda.

—Gracias, Ginny. Es muy hermosa —Harry la observó por un instante. El nombre de Dean, el de sus padres. Y debajo, el nombre de Ginny y sus padres. Los padrinos serían Ron y Hermione. Dejó la tarjeta a un lado y abrazó a su amiga, expresando en ese abrazo todo el cariño que sentía hacia ella—. Estaré ahí, sin falta.

—La invitación incluye un acompañante —Ginny se puso de pie y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en clara advertencia—. No quiero verte solo ese día. Y quiero que me prometas… que no irás con cualquiera.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Alguien especial para ti?

—No. Alguien especial para ti. Yo que tú me daría prisa, no falta mucho para ese día. —Tomó un puñado de polvos flú del recipiente que Harry le alcanzó—. Ah, se me olvidaba. Mamá te está preparando una fiesta para tu cumpleaños. Dile al profesor Snape que está invitado.

—Estupendo… con el genio que se carga.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry se apareció en el teatro poco después de las nueve de la mañana. Caminó a paso rápido por la calle principal hacia los escalones que lo llevaban al baño público subterráneo. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su capa, hasta dar con su tarjeta, la cual introdujo en una de las puertas. Momentos después, tiraba de la cadena del retrete para salir de la chimenea en el Atrio del Ministerio.

Unos minutos más tarde jalaba otra cadena, esta vez de un retrete de verdad. No sabía quién había sido el genio al que se le había ocurrido hacer de la entrada al Ministerio un retrete. Lo único que sabía es que cada vez que lo veía le daban ganas de usar uno. Habiendo satisfecho su necesidad fisiológica, se dio prisa en llegar a la segunda planta, donde un cubículo saturado de papeles ya lo esperaba.

—Llegas una hora tarde, Potter —la voz molesta de Percy Weasley atravesó cada uno de los cubículos de los Aurores. Harry lo saludó con la mirada, la vergüenza reflejándose en el rubor de su rostro—. El que te hayas convertido en Auror a los diecisiete, no te da más privilegios que al resto de tus compañeros.

Siguió al Jefe de Aurores hasta su oficina y tomó asiento frente al escritorio. Una pila de avioncitos de papel color violeta claro saturaba la visión de una fotografía. Entretenido como estaba, no vio que alguien se encontraba detrás de él. Se levantó de golpe al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre su nuca. Percy le habló, y él se relajó mientras bajaba la mano que ya sostenía su varita.

—Éste es Gael Bennett —Harry tomó la mano que el extraño le tendió, correspondiendo al saludo. Ya más relajado, se permitió observarlo con detenimiento mientras Percy seguía hablando. Parecía rondar los treinta y tantos, no más de treinta y cinco—. Será tu nuevo compañero en la investigación sobre el paradero de los Carrow…

Harry se encontró con la mirada de su nuevo compañero, y lo que vio le gustó. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, eran grandes y muy expresivos. Dos pequeñas arrugas se formaron alrededor de ellos cuando le sonrió, con unos labios sensuales enmarcando dos hileras de dientes blancos y perfectos.

— ¿Escuchas lo que te digo, Potter? —Harry desvió su mirada de la mirada azul, para poner atención a su jefe—. Uno de ustedes hará labor de campo, y el otro se quedará en la oficina. Pónganse de acuerdo y me avisan.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Gray? —Percy levantó la mirada, para advertir que Bennett se acababa de retirar y sólo quedaban ellos dos—. La investigación avanzaba muy bien con él.

—Gray se tuvo que ausentar por un problema familiar. No volverá en mucho tiempo, y es urgente que esta investigación se concluya —Percy guardó silencio por un momento, y de repente pareció recordar algo—. Hablando de otra cosa…

—Necesito hablarte sobre la tienda de ropa de Foubert's Place… —Percy calló ante la entrada intempestiva de Bennett. Harry sólo entrecerró los ojos, mientras se volvía hacia su nuevo compañero.

—Enseguida iré, Bennett.

—Es urgente, Harry —Percy frunció el ceño esta vez. Nunca le había parecido correcto que un Auror se dirigiera a otro por su nombre, a menos que tuvieran muchos años de conocerse. Y éste no era el caso. Pero eso a Bennett parecía importarle muy poco—. Recibí el aviso de que Alecto Carrow hizo algunas compras en ese almacén.

Harry y Percy pusieron más atención esta vez. Los hermanos Carrow, Alecto y Amycus, habían luchado junto a Voldemort en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pero no habían sido capturados ni enviados a Azkaban. Harry llevaba casi tres años detrás de alguna pista que lo condujera a ellos.

— ¿Y qué esperan para ir a ese lugar? —Bennett salió de la oficina, pero Harry se quedó parado frente a Percy—. ¿Y ahora qué, Potter?

—Ibas a decirme algo hace unos momentos…

—Ah, sí. Sólo recordarte que no te comprometas el día de tu cumpleaños. Mamá te está preparando algo.

—Lo sé. Percy. Ginny me lo contó —Percy asintió mientras tomaba uno de los avioncitos color violeta, de los que había desparramados por todo su escritorio. Lo abrió y se concentró en la lectura del memorándum, dando a entender a Harry que la conversación había terminado.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina de Weasley. De regreso a su lugar de trabajo, Bennett ya lo esperaba con unos papeles en la mano.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a investigar juntos lo de los Carrow? —Harry negó con la cabeza, recordando las instrucciones que Percy acababa de darles.

—Iré yo. Mientras, puedes ir a la oficina de Hermione Granger, en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —Harry tomó el puñado de papeles que Bennett llevaba en la mano—. Ella te dirá todo lo que sepa sobre los Carrow. Sólo tienes que decirle que vas de mi parte.

Harry guardó los papeles en un bolsillo de su capa y buscó la salida de la oficina. Hacía varios días que no hacía trabajo de campo, y necesitaba algo de acción.

Severus abrió con cuidado su maravilloso libro _"Moste Potente Potions, XXXII Edición"_. Se acomodó sus lentes para leer y se relajó con un trago de Oporto. Era hora de conocer los secretos detrás de las mejores pociones. Elegiría de entre todas, la más sofisticada. La más difícil de preparar. Tenía ganas de imponerse un reto y cumplirlo, y presentía que esa noche era la noche ideal.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de entre las páginas de su maravilloso libro. Momentos después, un sonriente Harry Potter lo saludaba desde el umbral. El joven lanzó su capa hacia la percha escondida en una esquina, y Severus reprimió un suspiro cuando Potter se desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca. Admiró su piel clara, refulgiendo a la luz de las llamas.

Despeinado y fatigado, pero siempre alegre. Con la cicatriz en forma de rayo oculta bajo los negros cabellos. Joven y ardiente. Lleno de vida. Snape no terminaba de descubrir qué era lo que más le gustaba de él. Porque le gustaba todo, desde la dura cabeza hasta los delgados pies. Todo él era perfecto. Todo él era energía. Todo él era deleite… y nada de él era suyo.

—Hola, Severus. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? —Harry se sentó junto a él en su sillón. En _su_ sillón. Potter no tenía idea de las fantasías que Severus albergaba de ellos dos, sobre _ese_ sillón. Era negro, de suave piel, y muy mullido. Le gustaba, porque era tibio al contacto con su propia piel. Tan cálido, como la piel de Potter debía sentirse bajo la suya—. Hoy me asignaron un nuevo compañero. Es guapo. Aunque algo confianzudo…

Mientras Harry hablaba, Severus observó cómo apretaba el cuerpo delgado hasta hundirse sobre el blando cojín de su asiento. Parecía disfrutar de la comodidad del sillón, porque suspiró, relajado. Tomó la copa de Severus, abandonada en la mesita de noche a su lado y bebió un sorbo de Oporto, deleitándose con su dulce sabor. _Me gustaría beber el dulce vino de tus labios. Me gustaría… me gustaría hundirme en ti hasta casi desaparecer… quiero…_

—Que te des cuenta… —Snape se mordió la lengua al descubrir que acababa de expresar en voz alta su último pensamiento. Harry sonrió, mirándolo con profundo interés. Siempre que ambos se hallaban juntos disfrutando de unas horas de relax después de un agitado día de trabajo, escuchar hablar a Severus era para Harry todo un goce. Y siempre se encargaba de hacérselo saber.

— ¿De qué quieres que me dé cuenta? —Snape sintió que la sangre subía a borbotones hacia sus mejillas. Refugió su sonrojo detrás de su maravilloso libro _"Moste Potente Potions, XXXII Edición"_, agradeciendo que fuera lo bastante grande para ocultar su rostro—. Vamos, Severus. Dime…

—Que te des cuenta… que estoy muy ocupado leyendo, Potter —Harry se acercó a él para averiguar qué era aquello que captaba tanto el interés de su amigo. Severus dejó el libro y sus ojos negros buscaron los labios tentadores. Eran rojos como guindas maduras, carnosos y seductores. Harry observaba el libro sin notar la mirada anhelante que se posaba sobre su rostro, admirando cada una de sus facciones.

Podría tocarlo. Solo sería un roce. Esa noche podría tocarlo sólo por un instante, y sería como tocar el mismo cielo…

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —frustrado, Severus alejó su mano del terso rostro. Harry se levantó y se agachó frente a la chimenea, que en ese instante tornaba de un rojo vivo a una ligera tonalidad en verde—. ¿Quién esta ahí?

—Hola, Harry. Soy yo, Gael —el rostro de Severus se endureció detrás del libro abierto. Frente a él, la chimenea adquiría una tonalidad cada vez más verde.

—Ah, Bennett —Harry tardó unos segundos en recordar el nombre de su nuevo compañero—. ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

—Hermione me dio tu dirección —Snape tomó nota mental: Maldecir a la sabelotodo apenas la viera—. Averigüé algo sobre los Carrow… ¿me invitas a pasar? Me siento algo incómodo aquí de rodillas…

—Lo siento. Espera un momento… —Harry lanzó un hechizo para permitir la entrada a su visita. Sentado en el sillón, Severus entrecerró los ojos—. Adelante. Severus, él es Bennett, mi nuevo compañero. Bennett, te presento a Severus Snape.

— ¿Snape? ¿El Héroe de Guerra? —Bennett extendió su mano hacia Severus—. He oído hablar mucho de usted, en especial de sus grandes conocimientos sobre pociones…

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo —Snape levantó su maravilloso libro, dejando a Bennett con la mano extendida. Bennett miró a Harry, el ceño fruncido ante la falta de cortesía del famoso profesor. Pero Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Le ofreció una silla a un costado de la chimenea, y él volvió a ocupar el mismo lugar de momentos antes.

— ¿Qué me decías sobre los Carrow? —Harry hizo aparecer una botella y dos copas. Mientras servía, escuchaba los detalles de la investigación.

—Parece que los hermanos se separaron al finalizar la guerra —Bennett dio un trago a su bebida antes de continuar—. Se cree que hubo un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Algo relacionado con su lealtad hacia quien no debe ser nombrado. Parece ser que…

—Voldemort —Bennett calló ante la potente voz de Snape. El profesor dejó su maravilloso libro sobre la mesita y se puso de pie. Su negra capa ondeó detrás de él cuando caminó hacia el centro del salón—. Es Voldemort. Y no se separaron por cuestiones de lealtad hacia él, eso es una estupidez si consideramos que el monstruo ya estaba muerto.

Harry sonrió. Le gustaba esa pose de Severus: la del profesor huraño que hablaba frente a una clase de niños de primer año. Y también le gustaba que llamara a Voldemort por su nombre. Hacía casi ocho años desde que su peor enemigo desapareciera, y le parecía justo y necesario que la gente comenzara a nombrarlo sin temor. Como Severus lo hacía. Como Bennett y el resto del Mundo Mágico debía hacerlo.

Lo hicieron por si uno llegase a ser atrapado, el otro tenga la oportunidad de rescatarlo. Así es como trabajan —Snape permaneció de pie en el centro del salón, los brazos cruzados y respondiendo con mirada retadora a la mirada incómoda de Bennett—. Me parece, Señor…

—Bennett.

—Sí… Bennett —Harry entrecerró los ojos. Algo en esa forma de nombrar el apellido de su compañero, se asemejaba a la manera en la que antaño se dirigiera a Sirius. Labios y dientes apretados, la ronca voz casi un susurro. Desprecio en su estado puro—. Me parece… que debería considerar cambiar sus fuentes. Nada de lo que ha dicho hasta ahora es novedad. Hasta el Auror más novato llegaría a la misma conclusión que yo.

—No soy un novato, Sr. Snape —Bennett se puso de pie, y Harry se levantó de inmediato. Severus continuó parado en el mismo sitio, los brazos cruzados y la mirada altiva. Frente a frente, Harry pudo notar que Severus era mucho más alto que Bennett. Y mucho más imponente—. Tengo entendido que usted… trabajó… con los Carrow. Es obvio que los conoce mejor que yo…

— ¡Bennett! —La voz enérgica de Harry los distrajo por un instante, y Bennett pudo ver la ira de su compañero reflejarse en su mirada verde, y en los puños apretados a los costados—. Si ya no tienes más información sobre los Carrow…

—Es todo lo que tengo.

—Bien. Te veré mañana en la oficina —con la mano, Harry le hizo la evidente invitación de retirarse. Bennett tuvo la cortesía de inclinar la cabeza hacia sus anfitriones antes de desaparecer por la chimenea—. Es un idiota. Lo lamento, Severus.

—No lo lamentes, Potter. Su idiotez debe ser de nacimiento —Snape regresó a su sillón, el cual pareció hundirse más de lo acostumbrado. Harry lo observó posar la mano sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, la mirada ausente. Se sentó a su lado y atrajo su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara de frente.

—Cuando nos hicimos amigos prometimos dejar atrás el pasado, ¿lo recuerdas? —Snape asintió, recordando aquella mañana de otoño frente a la tumba de Albus. Acababa de salir de San Mungo.

Un milagro. Así habían llamado los medimagos a su recuperación. Y él estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. Pero no sólo había sido un milagro de Aquel en el que magos y muggles creían. Cuando todos daban por hecho que él moriría, hubo alguien que nunca dudó de su fortaleza. Harry Potter siempre estuvo a su lado. Velando su sueño, refrescando su frente y susurrando palabras de aliento a su oído.

Él nunca se enteró, hasta su primer despertar después de varias semanas de intensa lucha contra la muerte. Al principio se avergonzó de haberle permitido ver sus más íntimos recuerdos, negándose a aceptar que alguien que lo había odiado durante tanto tiempo, pudiera preocuparse ahora por su bienestar. Pero Potter no se dio por vencido. Y a mediados de otoño, frente a la tumba de Albus, decidió aceptar su amistad.

—A veces es difícil, Potter. Sobre todo cuando un idiota viene y te lo recuerda —Harry soltó su rostro y se puso de pie. Salió del salón sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a Severus más que confundido. Momentos después, Harry regresó con un tablero de ajedrez entre las manos—. ¿No crees que ya sea muy tarde para jugar?

—Nunca es tarde para pasarla bien con tu mejor amigo —Harry acomodó las piezas con un movimiento de su mano—. Además, voy a ganarte antes de que termines de decir "pociones".

—Tu cándido optimismo es inspirador, Potter —Harry rió, observando el gesto adusto de su amigo mientras estudiaba sus movimientos. Le gustaba verlo así: el entrecejo fruncido, casi oculto tras la cortina que formaban sus negros cabellos. Concentrado en su juego y sin nadie más entre ellos, que las pequeñas piezas moviéndose obedientes al ritmo de sus pálidos y largos dedos—. Tu turno…

El incidente con Bennett pronto quedó en el olvido, lo que Harry agradeció. No le gustaba ver deprimido a Severus.

Porque Severus era su amigo. Su compañero de charlas nocturnas frente al fogón. Severus era un libro abierto sostenido con profunda reverencia entre sus manos. Severus era pociones, ceños fruncidos y labios apretados. Severus era capas y más capas de tersa oscuridad revoloteando alrededor de sus largos pasos. Era amigo incondicional en tardes de soledad y hastío…

—Jaque… y mate, Potter.

Y enemigo mortal en noches de agradables partidas de ajedrez.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry no vio a Bennett durante todo el día siguiente. Supuso que el hombre trataba de evitarlo debido a la desagradable escena de la noche anterior. Y era mejor así, pues Harry seguía muy molesto por su falta de respeto hacia Severus. Fue hasta entrada la noche, cuando estaba por marcharse a casa, que Bennett se dignó aparecer por la oficina.

—La próxima vez que tengas planes de ausentarte durante todo el día, avísame —Bennett asintió en silencio, contrariado al darse cuenta que Harry seguía molesto con él. Harry anotó algo en un pedazo de pergamino, antes de entregárselo—. Weasley me ha estado preguntado todo el día por ti. Quiere que vayas mañana a un interrogatorio.

— ¿A quién tengo que interrogar?

—A un convicto en Azkaban —Harry recogió su capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros. La oficina estaba casi vacía, sólo dos cubículos más aparte del suyo seguían ocupados—. Su nombre es Thorfinn Rowle. Parece que sabe algo sobre los Carrow, pero no quiere hablar.

— ¿Y cómo lo obligaré?

—Con Veritaserum —Harry se cercioró de que nada se le olvidara, antes de dirigirse hacia una de las chimeneas—. Se acabaron nuestras reservas, mañana traeré algunas. Le pediré a Severus que las elabore.

—Harry… escucha… quiero disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió anoche —Harry se detuvo frente a la chimenea y lo miró con detenimiento, tratando de encontrar sinceridad en esa atractiva mirada azul—. Estaba en tu casa, bajo tu techo. Debí controlarme. De verdad lo siento.

—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte —Harry tomó un puñado de polvos. Detrás de él, la mirada azul de Bennett se endureció—. Es con Severus. Él fue el ofendido.

—Debes admitir que él no fue muy amable conmigo.

—Sé que Severus es un hombre con un carácter muy difícil —Bennett mantuvo la cabeza en alto, negándose a disculparse con el hombre que había sido tan grosero con él—. Pero nada en su comportamiento de anoche justificaba una ofensa de esa naturaleza. Y lo sabes muy bien.

Bennett asintió, aceptando la razón en las palabras de su compañero. Le pesara o no, Severus Snape era un Héroe de Guerra. Hacer mención de su pasado como Mortífago era una ofensa grave, sin duda. Un insulto comparable sólo con el de "Sangre Sucia".

—Está bien. Me disculparé con él como es debido —Bennett sonrió, con esa sonrisa perfecta que tanto había llamado la atención de Harry el día anterior—. ¿Me prometes que no seguirás molesto conmigo?

—Mientras no te disculpes con Severus, no puedo prometerte nada —Harry lanzó el puñado de polvos y desapareció tras indicar su destino. Frente a la chimenea, la sonrisa radiante de Bennett desapareció.

—Severus… ¿dónde estás? —Harry emergió de la chimenea derribando a su paso una pequeña estatua. Después de colocarla en su sitio decidió bajar al sótano, pues a esa hora Severus acostumbraba trabajar en alguna nueva poción—. Qué bueno que te encuentro. El Ministerio necesita que envíes más suero de la verdad.

—Envié una remesa hace apenas dos meses —Snape respondió sin levantar la mirada, mientras echaba una sustancia roja a su caldero humeante—. ¿Qué hacen con todo lo que les mando?

—Se está usando muy seguido, en interrogatorios —Harry se acomodó sobre una silla alta, junto a la mesa de trabajo, mientras lo observaba remover la extraña mezcla—. Mañana, Bennett irá a interrogar a Thorfinn Rowle.

El rostro de Severus se endureció al escuchar el odioso apellido del Auror. Ese hombre no le gustaba. Se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con Harry. Además, era mayor que él... aunque no demasiado, lo que le disgustaba más. No le había pasado por alto la belleza de sus ojos, ni la sonrisa impecable con dientes blancos y perfectos. Y su cabello rubio tenía una apariencia sana y sedosa, nada que ver con la apariencia grasosa de su propio cabello.

—Estoy trabajando con una poción que no puedo perder de vista, Potter —a Harry no le pasó por alto el tomo amargo en su voz. Supuso que se debía a Bennett. Se prometió mencionarlo lo menos posible en su presencia—. Así que tu compañero tendrá que usar otras tácticas de interrogación.

— ¿Seguro que no tienes alguna entre tus reservas? —Snape no respondió, lo que Harry interpretó como una silenciosa afirmación—. Por favor, Severus. Sé que él no te cae bien, y tienes razón, te ofendió en tu propia casa. Él sabe que te debe una disculpa, y te la dará…

—No me interesan sus disculpas. Que se las meta por…

—No te confundas, Severus. Lo tuyo con Bennett es personal, pero yo te estoy hablando de mi trabajo —Harry respiró profundo, tratando de controlarse. No le gustaba enojarse con Severus por cosas tan estúpidas—. Del interrogatorio de mañana depende que capturemos a los Carrow lo más pronto posible.

—Mañana temprano la tendrá —respondió Snape tras meditarlo por un momento.

—Muchas gracias, Severus —Harry se levantó de su lugar en la mesa de trabajo. Era hora de dejar tranquilo a su amigo—. Mañana temprano se la entregaré.

—Se la entregaré yo. Personalmente —Harry entrecerró sus ojos verdes con sospecha—. Me debe una disculpa.

—Pensé que no te interesaban sus disculpas, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? "Que se las meta por…"

—Ésa sigue siendo mi intención, Potter. —Harry ya no dijo nada. Sólo deseó no estar en los zapatos de Bennett cuando eso sucediera.

—Severus… dentro de una semana será mi cumpleaños. Molly está preparándome una fiesta —Harry bajó la mirada, interesado de pronto en las pequeñas grietas del suelo—. Me pidió que te dijera que estás invitado.

—Cada año me invitan a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Y cada año les digo que no, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente ahora?

—De verdad quiero que vayas —Harry se acercó a su amigo, y Snape se sintió perdido en la inmensidad de sus verdes ojos—. Cumplo veinticinco años. Un cuarto de siglo. Por favor, dime que irás.

—Lo pensaré.

Harry se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta, que albergaba la posibilidad de un "sí". Tratándose de Severus Snape, era toda una proeza.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bennett nunca se había sentido tan mortificado en toda su vida. Tener que disculparse con Snape no le hacía ninguna gracia, y no podía dejar de hacerlo porque Harry tampoco lo perdonaría. Era una situación humillante, porque el hombre tenía muy mal carácter, y dudaba que aceptara sus disculpas con tanta facilidad. Por otro lado, la posibilidad de recuperar la confianza de Harry bien valía el sacrificio.

—Buenos días —la llegada de su compañero interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, liberándolo por un momento. Aunque el gusto no le duró demasiado. Detrás de Harry, un hombre alto, de negros cabellos y largas túnicas negras lo miraba con recelo—. Severus ha traído el Veritaserum. Y quiere hacerte algunas advertencias.

— ¡Potter! —Harry giró su rostro hacia el Auror que le hablaba—. El jefe quiere verte en su oficina.

—Ahora regreso —antes de irse, susurró al oído de Severus—. No seas tan duro con él, ¿sí?

Snape levantó de golpe el vial a la altura de los ojos azules de Bennett, quien por instinto dio un paso atrás.

—Número uno… con tres gotas de esta poción será suficiente. Ni una más, ni una menos, ¿comprende? —Bennett asintió—. Número dos… el tipo al que interrogará no debe ni siquiera sospechar, o todo se irá al demonio. ¿Está claro?

—Estoy entendiendo, Snape —Bennett se cruzó de brazos, desbordando aires de autosuficiencia—. Sé muy bien cómo funciona el Verit…

—Y número tres… —lo interrumpió Severus—. Esta poción es de mi reserva personal. No es propiedad del Ministerio y por lo tanto, tendrá que devolvérmela. En excelentes condiciones.

—Délo por hecho —Bennett tomó el vial y lo guardó en una bolsa oculta debajo de su capa—. Antes que todo soy un profesional.

—Eso espero… —Snape dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Llevaba algunos pasos avanzados, cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Bennett.

—Snape… —el Auror tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, pues Snape nunca aminoró el paso—. Sobre lo de anoche… no acostumbro ser grosero. Sé que lo ofendí y…

—Escuche… Bennett —Snape detuvo su andar para enfrentarlo, y Bennett apretó los labios en un gesto de evidente antipatía—. Es obvio que no le simpatizo, y le aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo. Así que dejémonos de hipocresías. No se meta con mis cosas, y yo no me meteré con las suyas.

—Esto tiene que ver con Harry, ¿cierto? —Bennett entrecerró los ojos azules, analizando el gesto adusto del hombre parado frente a él—. ¿Acaso él y usted…?

—Ése… es asunto que no le importa —Snape dio media vuelta, dispuesto a cerrar el tema de Harry. Pero no contaba con que Bennett aún tenía mucho que decir.

—Me importa… porque estoy interesado en él —Severus se detuvo de golpe. Bennett siguió hablando, sin importarle que Snape siguiera dándole la espalda—. Así que espero que esa advertencia que me acaba de hacer sobre "no meterme con sus cosas", no incluya a Harry.

—Y si así fuera… ¿Qué?

—Entonces… me temo que no podré tomarlo en serio —Snape dio media vuelta y se acercó a Bennett, a sólo un paso de distancia. Y Bennett volvió a dar un paso atrás cuando Snape le habló, los dientes apretados y sus negros ojos reflejando un brillo siniestro.

—Hay algunas cosas de mi antiguo… trabajo… que he tenido ganas de volver a practicar —Bennett tragó duro, pero permaneció firme frente a Snape—. Solo déme motivos… Bennett —Snape entró al elevador, y antes de que la puerta se cerrara se dirigió por última vez al Auror—. Y para usted, soy Profesor Snape.

Bennett observó el elevador deslizándose hasta desaparecer en el piso de abajo. Y sólo hasta ese momento pudo comenzar a relajarse. No le quedaba duda que Snape era un hombre peligroso cuando se le provocaba. Era obvio que el hombre estaba interesado en Harry, no sabía hasta qué grado… y tampoco le importaba. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender, era que el mismo Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta de algo tan evidente.

— ¿Dónde está Severus? —Harry alcanzó a Bennett cuando éste caminaba de vuelta hacia su cubículo.

—Se marchó después de entregarme el Veritaserum —Bennett hizo algunas anotaciones en un papel de memorándum, mientras Harry sacaba su capa invisible de un cajón asegurado con un poderoso hechizo—. No sin antes lanzarme las debidas… advertencias.

—Severus es muy celoso con sus cosas —Bennett asintió en silencio, y Harry no advirtió el gesto de malicia distorsionando las atractivas facciones de su compañero—. Por cierto, ¿te disculpaste con él?

—Le ofrecí mis disculpas, pero no las aceptó —Bennett convirtió la hoja de memorándum en un pequeño avión, el cual levantó el vuelo cuando el Auror le indicó su destino—. Tenías razón, es un hombre con un carácter muy difícil —a Harry le pareció encantadora la forma tan caprichosa de su nariz al respingarse—. ¿Aceptarás mis disculpas? Te prometo que no volveré a ofenderlo.

—Está bien. Acepto tus disculpas —Harry extendió su capa invisible, y Bennett lanzó una exclamación cuando lo vio desaparecer bajo ella—. ¿Cómo me veo?

— ¡Es increíble! —Bennett acarició la suave tela transparente. Era tersa y parecía agua escurriéndose entre sus dedos—. ¿Vas a algún lado con ella?

—Weasley me asignó una misión —Harry se deshizo de la capa y después de doblarla la escondió bajo su túnica—. Voy a pasar el día escondido en el Callejón Knockturn, y al anochecer dirigiré una redada. Parece que han dado con los responsables del atentado de hace dos años.

— ¿A qué hora volverás? —Harry se encaminó hacia los elevadores, acompañado por Bennett.

—No lo sé. Si todo sale bien, estaré de regreso como a las ocho —Harry oprimió un botón y el ascensor se abrió—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque quiero invitarte a salir esta noche —Bennett posó una mano al costado del ascensor, evitando así que Harry pudiera entrar en él sin antes responder a su proposición. Pero Harry no hizo nada por escapar, sólo sonrió con ligereza ante la osadía de su compañero. Bennett se acercó más a él—. Ya sabes… a cenar y tomar algo. Me gustaría conocerte un poco más.

—Me encantaría, Bennett —Harry mantuvo su sonrisa, mientras trataba de descifrar lo que escondía esa mirada azul—. El problema, es que no acostumbro salir con compañeros de trabajo. Lo siento.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —Bennett despegó su mano de la puerta, y Harry entró al elevador—. El trabajo antes que todo, ¿no?

—El trabajo antes que todo —secundó Harry, mientras el elevador comenzaba a descender.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Después de varios días de arduo trabajo, siempre era bueno para Harry volver a ver a sus amigos. Los abrazos, besos y conversaciones amenas nunca faltaban. Y si a eso le añadía una divertida reunión rodeado de obsequios y un pastel con su nombre, mucho mejor. Pero lo que volvía especial esa tarde de fiesta en casa de los Weasley, al menos para Harry, era la presencia de Severus.

— ¡Cuidado, niñas! —Molly esquivó a sus dos nietas mientras sostenía en equilibrio el pastel de Harry—. Percy, ¿podrías ver a tus hijas mientras busco dónde poner esto?

— ¡Papi! ¡Quiero un pedazo de pastel!

—Abuela Molly preparó una comida muy sabrosa, Lucy —Percy tomó en brazos a su hija menor—. Habrá pastel para todos cuando terminemos de cenar.

—Pero… papi…

—Pero nada. Ya conoces las reglas. Dulces y pasteles hasta después de cenar —Lucy torció su boca, pero calló. Con su padre no se podía discutir.

—Vamos, compañero. Se está haciendo de noche —Harry movió la cabeza, agotado. Llevaba más de tres horas jugando ajedrez con Ron, y no encontraba la manera de salir de un atolladero—. ¿Por qué no mueves de una vez tu torre y dejas de sufrir?

— ¿Y dejar que mates a mi reina? Olvídalo —Ron sonrió mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldo de su silla, las manos juntas detrás de su cabeza—. Espera… dame unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a Snape de venir? —preguntó su amigo, mientras observaba a su antiguo profesor conversando con su padre.

—Le dije que este cumpleaños era especial para mí —Harry tomó su torre e hizo amago de moverla, pero a último segundo se arrepintió y la dejó donde estaba. Ron sólo suspiró—. Hoy cumplo veinticinco años, Ron. Un cuarto de siglo.

—Sí. Ya estás viejo —Harry rió, mientras se daba por vencido y movía su torre de una vez por todas—. Mato a tu reina, y jaque a tu rey.

—Maldito Ron, ésa no la vi venir —Harry se rascó la cabeza, contrariado. Se le estaba volviendo costumbre perder al ajedrez de formas muy humillantes.

— ¡Tío ron! —una mano pequeña se posó sobre su brazo, tirando de él—. Abuelita quiere que vayas a buscar unas cosas al ático.

—Ahora vuelvo, compañero —Ron se levantó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo—. ¡Y no muevas nada!

Harry levantó ambos brazos en señal de promesa. Sin nada qué hacer, se dedicó a observar todo a su alrededor. Los Weasley acababan de comprar un terreno en la parte trasera, y estaban ampliando su jardín. En una esquina, ocultos a medias por los arbustos que los rodeaban, Ginny y Dean se daban un largo beso. Ella se veía radiante, y él, feliz.

Se alegró mucho por ellos. Su noviazgo con Ginny nunca se reanudó, porque cuando la guerra terminó, ella se concentró en su duelo por Fred. Y mientras él se concentraba en la recuperación de Severus, Dean se dedicaba a reconquistarla. Lo curioso de todo fue que la ruptura no le dolió, al contrario, significó para Harry una especie de liberación.

Tardó casi un año más en darse cuenta que sus fracasos sentimentales con las mujeres, eran más por razones de madurez sexual, que mental. Y sólo hasta que admitió que sus verdaderas preferencias no estaban dirigidas hacia el sexo opuesto, fue que logró desempeñarse en el sexo con total libertad.

— ¿Cómo la estás pasando? —Hermione tomó asiento en el lugar de Ron, mientras analizaba las jugadas del tablero—. Parece que vas perdiendo…

—No me digas… —Hermione sonrió ante la actitud derrotada de Harry. Lo comprendía muy bien, ella nunca había logrado ganarle a Ron—. Te ves hermosa así como estás, ¿ya saben que será?

—Aún no. El medimago dice que lo sabremos hasta dentro de un mes —Harry asintió en silencio, mientras veía a Hermione posar ambas manos sobre su abdomen. Sólo tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, pero ya comenzaba a notarse debajo de su blusa roja—. Ginny me dijo que ya te entregó la invitación para su boda. ¿Vas a ir?

—Claro que iré. No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

—También me dijo que le hiciste una promesa —Harry se puso muy serio al recordar la promesa que le hiciera a Ginny días atrás—. Y… ¿ya tienes con quién ir?

—Aún no —Harry jugueteó con su reina muerta, evitando la mirada de su amiga.

—No nos gusta verte tan solo —Harry sólo se limitó a sonreír, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No estoy solo, Hermione. Los tengo a ustedes —ella negó con la cabeza—. También tengo a Severus.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a alguien… alguien con quien compartir algo más que una amistad —Hermione tomó su mano por encima de la mesa—. ¿No te gustaría tener una persona especial en tu vida? ¿Alguien que te espere cada noche después del trabajo para conversar, para abrazarte? ¿Para amarte? ¿No te gustaría?

— ¿A quién no le gustaría algo así? —Harry apretó entre las suyas las manos de Hermione, sus verdes ojos revelando una tristeza por mucho tiempo escondida—. A veces pienso que al fin he encontrado a esa persona. Pero al día siguiente cuando despierto y encuentro mi cama vacía, me doy cuenta que esa persona no existe.

—Claro que existe, tonto —Hermione acarició su mejilla en un cariñoso gesto de consuelo. Un consuelo que a Harry le sentó como un bálsamo dentro de su alma—. Esa persona está ahí, esperando por ti como tú la esperas. Sólo debes abrir los ojos…

—Y cerrar las piernas —Hermione rió con ganas.

—Sí, Harry. Eso también.

—Niños, a la mesa —la voz de Molly cortó la atmósfera que rodeaba a los dos amigos de la infancia. Harry se puso de pie y ofreció su brazo, que Hermione aceptó gustosa.

Harry disfrutó de la cena, rodeado del calor humano que los Weasley desprendían. A su lado en la mesa, Severus conversaba con Percy sobre asuntos del Ministerio. Su rostro relajado, y las comisuras de sus labios algo levantadas, le decían que él también disfrutaba de la reunión. Eso hizo a Harry decidir que aquel era uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida.

—Harry, es hora de que pidas un deseo y apagues las velas —Molly colocó el enorme pastel frente a Harry, mientras la familia completa se reunía detrás de él para tomarse la foto del recuerdo—. Dense prisa. George… ¿por qué no te colocas junto a tu padre?

— ¿Dónde está Severus? —Harry miró para todos lados buscando a su amigo. Severus se había levantado de la mesa, para ir a pararse en una esquina, lejos del círculo familiar—. ¿Qué haces hasta allá? Ven aquí, conmigo.

Severus dudó por un instante, pero la mano extendida de Harry esperándolo, hizo que se decidiera. Harry alcanzó su mano y lo arrastró hasta colocarlo a su lado, y escuchó la protesta de Ron cuando el profesor lo cubrió por completo, pues había quedado justo detrás de él. Momentos más tarde, entre empujones y reclamos, todos se hallaban listos para la foto.

—Ahora sí, querido. Pide tu deseo y apaga las velas —Molly ajustó el tiempo de la cámara y corrió para integrarse al grupo.

Arthur abrazó a su esposa, mientras Dean acomodaba un mechón rojo sobre la frente de Ginny. Más allá, Ron colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione, y Percy y Audrey envolvieron a sus nenas en un abrazo. Harry volteó a ver a Severus, cuyos ojos negros refulgían a la luz de las velas encendidas. Tomó su mano con firmeza y al sentirlo, Severus apretó la suya con más fuerza.

—Gracias por acompañarme —Severus asintió en silencio, y Harry cerró los ojos mientras un deseo surgía de lo más profundo de su ser. Sopló con fuerza y las veinticinco velas se apagaron.

Mientras Harry se veía rodeado de cabelleras rojas y abrazos cariñosos, Hermione tomó la cámara para ver la foto que en ese instante se revelaba. La observó por un largo momento, sus ojos cafés brillando con lágrimas contenidas.

Antes de que alguien más la viera, la guardó entre sus holgadas ropas y regresó junto a la familia Weasley.

**Fin de la Primera Parte.**

**Notas**: Espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera parte. Ésta será una historia corta, de dos o tres partes cuando mucho. Subiré la segunda parte en cuanto vuelva de mis vacaciones.

**K Kinomoto.**

¿Aún no conoces **La Mazmorra del Snarry**? Te esperamos en:

Snarry y más Snarry para disfrutar.


End file.
